


i wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, every day

by deandratb



Series: Hearts In Overdrive [2]
Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, This is just smut, deleted scene from my own fic, with a little origami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/pseuds/deandratb
Summary: Deleted scene from IBIATCL. The first time Penelope uses the key Schneider gave her.
Relationships: Penelope Alvarez/Schneider
Series: Hearts In Overdrive [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686325
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	i wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, every day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jicklet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jicklet/gifts).



> The deleted scene was an idea I had to brighten up a friend's week a little. I never planned to write smut for these two--that part just kind of happened. 
> 
> PS: smut is not my wheelhouse and I barely edited this, but I hope everybody who's ever asked me for Alvareider sex enjoys it and the second part I'll be posting later. :)

The crazy, completely ridiculous man wasn’t lying, Penelope thought. She wasn’t sure whether to be impressed or concerned as she stared at the two display shelves in his walk-in closet that were covered in origami.

It wasn’t the kind of stuff she remembered showing Elena and Alex how to fold when they were little, either--no unassuming paper cranes for Schneider. Instead, he had elaborate dragons and tiny flowers with detailed edges folded just so. And of course the lighting above the shelves seemed designed to show off his work from the best angle possible.

Penelope had no doubt that it was his work. It was such a strange hobby, beautiful but strange, that of course Schneider had decided to master it. Why he tucked it inside his closet, she wasn’t sure. Like his snow globes, he had clearly crafted the shapes with great care, and they showed it.

Shaking her head, Penelope reached for her phone, stepping out of the closet. **_Busy?_** she texted him.

**_Supervising a bathroom light fix,_** Schneider sent back. **_Where r u?_**

**_In your bedroom,_** she typed, biting down on a grin as she pictured his face when he got that message.

Her phone lit up while she was taking a seat on his bed. ** _Five min._**

Schneider was actually home in three, locking his door and heading straight for where she sat.

Penelope’s grin spread. “You in a hurry for some reason?”

His answer was emphatically nonverbal, a kiss like a brand. It left her lips a little swollen.

“You’re on my bed, Penelope. In the middle of the day. You used the key.”

He had been waiting for that, more than she realized. But it didn’t stop him from catching the mischievous gleam in her eyes. 

“You looked in my closet, didn’t you?”

She laughed. “Of course I did. You really downplayed the whole origami thing, Schneider--you’re like an expert at it.”

“Eh, not at all.” He pushed her hair off her shoulder to bare the skin there. “There are actual origami masters; I just think it’s fun.”

“Mm.” Schneider’s fingertips were trailing patterns on her skin, swirls up her shoulder and what felt like tiny hearts as he got closer to her neck. Penelope shivered. 

“What are you doing?”

“Come on, Pen,” he said, as the midday sun turned his bedroom golden where they sat. “ _’Busy_ ’ is your code for inviting me to join you wherever you are and lose all our clothes. We both know it.”

_So what if she was predictable,_ Penelope thought. _It worked, didn’t it? Every time._

“Now I’m here,” he added, his fingers sliding up the back of her neck until they tangled in her hair and held her in place. “And so are you.”

All she could do was stare back at him, enjoying the way he still surprised her weeks after they’d started sneaking around. Schneider in her everyday life was fun and sweet and relaxed--but Penelope knew a very different side of him now, one she enjoyed just as much.

Alone with her like this, Schneider was intense, his voice low and his hands less gentle. He had needs, and wants, and he shared them while he touched her. Not every man talked during sex, and she liked that about him. It was another level of heat that coiled inside her now where Schneider was concerned.

He leaned in to brush his lips over hers. “What do you say we lose all our clothes?

“It’s the middle of the day,” Penelope reminded him. “Somebody might come looking for us.”

“So they come looking. I locked the world out. It’s only us in here, and it’s the weekend. We’ve got hours if we want them.”

Schneider kissed her again, slowly. It was the kind of kiss that could stop time from moving, at least for a little while. She felt her muscles start to go liquid as his hands moved down her back, making sure to hit all the nerve endings along her spine before curving around her ass.

Token protests forgotten, she nudged him further back on the bed and busied herself with removing his shirt.

“Doesn’t it feel weird to be doing this in broad daylight?” She asked him as her hands met his to help tug her own shirt off. “Like we’re getting away with something.”

“Everybody we know thinks you’re studying.” Schneider unsnapped her jeans and watched her lift her hips so he could slide them down her legs. “We are getting away with something.”

He moved away from her when she was expecting him to shift closer. Penelope’s hands were already reaching up from where she laid on the bed, but instead Schneider followed the path of her jeans as he removed them, pressing kisses into her thighs and tossing the denim aside without sitting back up.

“Schneider...”

The liquid feeling was spreading, turning into a slow-burning fire as his beard brushed the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. She inhaled sharply and Schneider grinned up at her.

“I’m glad you came over.”

From a distance, Penelope could hear her breathing go shallow, speeding up as Schneider’s long fingers grazed her hips. They continued up and inward, sliding over her stomach.

His mouth was still feathering kisses against her thighs and along the edges of her underwear, even as his hands stopped just below her bra. She trembled when Schneider’s thumbs brushed the underside of her breasts, her nipples responding. All of her responding, a tide pulled to the shore.

A few months ago this reaction would’ve been mortifying, embarrassing, far too intimate to be sharing with Schneider. Now, Penelope just said, “Yes,” and he knew that meant she wanted less barriers, more contact, more heat.

She removed her own bra while he hooked his fingers inside her cotton briefs and dropped them onto the bed.

“Come here,” she told him, feeling a little self-conscious in the sun. She was the only one of them splayed out totally naked, and incredibly wet, and it felt amazing--but not entirely fair.

Schneider, with that same grin and those talented hands of his, pressed a kiss just below her clit while he circled one of her nipples. She cried out in response and he murmured compliments, breathing air against her while she moved under him.

“You’re so gorgeous, Penelope,” he told her, his clever fingers shifting to her other breast. “I can’t believe how lucky I am to be with you right now.”

She reached a hand up to grab hold of the pillow behind her, needing something to hold on to while she felt herself spiraling. Her other hand gripped his hair, tugging until he finally brought his mouth up to meet hers.

“Pants,” she reminded him, air thick in her lungs. The whole room could be ablaze now and she wouldn’t know it.

“In a minute,” he agreed, kissing her. She didn’t get her next words out--they would have been “Why a minute”--because while his lips were still teasing hers, Schneider’s hand moved back down between them, and Penelope was shooting up so fast she was blind to the daylight.

She forgot that she wanted him naked, she forgot to be quiet...she forgot her own name when Schneider’s fingers slipped into her and the palm of his hand rocked against her clit.

His name, though, she remembered. She couldn’t stop saying it, praying to him desperately, trying to chase the feelings he was giving her.

“Fuck, Schneider,” she said, as everything burned and his mouth was on her breasts and his hand curved at just the right angle. “Schneider, fuck, oh my god, Schneider, don’t stop--”

He was inside her and on top of her and Penelope couldn’t be sure she was breathing anymore, her entire world really was in this room, on this bed, her eyes squeezed shut and her heart pounding in her ears.

“Schneider,” she panted as she felt herself getting close. “Please, yes, right there, don’t stop,” and his teeth nipped at her skin while she shuddered and dug her nails into his back and she was so close soclose _ohfuck yesyes **yes**._

All the tension in her body drained away after she came, and Schneider kissed her parted lips, visibly pleased with himself. A part of her still wanted to tease him when he looked like that, she wasn’t even sure why anymore--but under the circumstances, she couldn’t.

“Damn,” she said instead, taking a deep breath and waiting for her racing heart to return to normal. “I know I texted you, but that wasn’t what I expected today.”

“Hopefully not in a bad way,” Schneider ventured.

“Oh, no. Definitely not in a bad way. I just meant, we usually manage to get all our clothes off. So we can both have...fun.”

“Hey, I had fun.” He smiled. “I had almost as much fun as you, Penelope. A good time was had by all.”

He pulled her towards him until he could hold her, her bare chest warmed by his. The sun felt nice on her back, and she wondered idly how long it might take to seduce him into a second round where he was the one naked under her.

_Probably not very long,_ Penelope decided. But this was nice too. She wanted to stay just like this for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from "I Believe In A Thing Called Love" by The Darkness.


End file.
